Number XV, the Corrupt Assassin
by Congeal dragon Trishithra
Summary: Five, long, grueling years…. that is how long it has been since my sister and I had to survive in our now demolished and crumbling city. I sacrificed my heart and my life to save the only family I had left. Now, I learn what it means to be one without a heart: a nobody
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

(Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so please don't flame me!)

Chapter 1: Prologue

_(Vivian's PoV)_

Five, long, grueling years…. That's how long it has been since I lost my two best friends who meant a lot to me and had to fend for my friend and me. We were alone, no friends, no parents, or a place to sleep.

I began to walk briskly down an alley in twilight town. When I walked out of the alley, I realized that she was not in the alley like I told her. I started to get pissed off because Selan was known for being stubborn and hard-headed. I was about to leave the alley and go find her (again), when I comprehended footsteps.

"Vivian!" a female voice cried out. I rapidly turned around to see a sixteen year old girl with ginger hair in a ponytail that came down to her shoulder blades. She was wearing a shirt that matched her emerald eyes and black cargo pants with boots. Unfortunately there were two novashadows tailing behind her and gaining.

"Selan," I yelled as I quickly sprinted towards her "Run faster!" Right as she was directly in front of me, I flipped acrobatically over her. Airborne, I unsheathed my sword with a black handle and a dark grey blade, and began hacking and slashing at the nearest heartless. The second novashadow pounced on me and sheared into the flesh in my back.

I shrieked in immense pain as I felt its claws carve into my body. With one vigorous blow, I swiftly eliminated the first one and began to feel my adrenaline wear off. I barely manage to throw the second off of my back.

The heartless then charged at Selan, who was cowering against a wall. In an instant, I slung my blade at the heartless with one quick motion. Right as it faded into nothing, Selan called out to me to look behind me. A third heartless appeared form the shadows, it was bigger than the previous and looked more powerful.

The novashadow vanished then reappeared between us, separating the Selan and me. The giant shadow tackled me; causing me to crash into a wall and have the breath knocked out of me. It then tried to go for the kill, but with perfect timing I managed to block the blow. Unfortunately, my right hand was one the blade when it struck making it bleed terribly and was now useless.

I told Selan to run but she was too terrified and stubborn to move. The shadow saw its opportunity to attack and struck at my face with one agile move. I staggered back and felt the pain and the wounds on my face. With one final effort, I embedded my sword into its head and it vanished like the other two.

I felt something wet and my hair and realized that it was raining. Also, I realized there was blood staining my clothes and was everywhere in the alley. Selan, realizing the danger was gone, quickly ran to me and asked if I was alright. The only thing I gave her was a fake smile and a face twisted with pain, and then collapsed under my own weight. She started to panicked and called for help. Eventually help arrives, but it was too late. I have already lost a superfluous amount of blood and was sensing death's dark tendrils tighten their grip on my fading life.

The last thing is I saw was my friend weeping and sobbing on my gashed, bloody chest before I was enveloped into the darkness of death.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Recruit

(Author's Note: I'm _**SO**_ sorry that I haven't updated this fanfic in a while, I have been doing other important stuff like moving into a new house and studying for school. Btw, a VERY special thanks to Mooglewing for being my very first reviewer! Ps: This chapter will have italics for thoughts.)

I do not Kingdom Hearts, just this fanfic and my character.

Chapter Two: The New Recruit

'_Where am I' _Vivian thought as she forcefullyopened her shut eyes. As she slowly regained full consciousness, she was puzzled to find that her body was no longer in the bloodstained alley, but in a eye blinding, white room. Her fingers felt a black coat over her not gapping wounds and gashes and tattered blood soaked garments.

Vivian's breath began to hasten as she heard the sound of approach footsteps. On pure instinct, she reached for her sword in defend, but it was not there; neither was its sheath.

"What the Hell!?" Vivian breathed furiously as the sound approached closer to her.

_'Great'_ she thought harshly '_Don't know where the fuck I am and I am going to die.' _Before the full force of her adrenaline kicked in, her mind flashed of the thoughts of Selan and how terrified and alone her sister is now. _'I have to run.' _

Vivian desperately tried to make a break for it like a cornered animal down the opposite corridor, but was stopped by the presence of her pursuer. The strange figure appeared to be a male and wore the exact outfit she was wearing. Vivian peered for a face inside the concealed hood but the face was too far inside it.

"W-who are you?" Vivian attempted saying like she was terrified, but the man was not fooled. The cloaked man uncovered his face to reveal a stern, middle-aged face with a hair that looked like a mane of silver-gray hair and blood orange eyes.

"My name is Xemnas" the man replied uncaring._ 'Mansex' _her mind thought evilly trying not to laugh at the ridiculous nickname. "Leader of the infamous Organization Xiii and you are no longer a somebody you once were but a nobody who had lost her heart." he finished.

Vivian's face was blank and expressionless until she finally said "And your point is…"

_'Not to excited is she?'_ Xemnas signed dully as he slowly raised his hand, her name appeared in front of her in glowing, green letters. An X appeared next to her name and the letters gradually started to spin.

The letters slowly came to a stop to make her new name: Nivxavi. Xemnas chuckled at her surprisement "From this day forth, you are no longer Vivian but Nivxavi. Welcome to Organization Xiii, number XV.

A black portal appeared behind Xemnas, another male figure wearing the exact coat like both of them walked out of the portal. Unlike Xemnas, the man was a few years younger than he was. The man had his hood off before he approached to Xemnas. "Ah, number ii. What a perfect time to arrive; meet our newest member" Xemnas said as he gestured to Nivxavi.

The man walked over to Nivxavi to examine her. Nivxavi's eyes were midnight blue; you could barely tell the pupil from the iris until you saw the golden flecks in them, like the night sky. Her hair was a dark violet-blue; mostly straight but curled a little at the ends. The man slightly grinned at her

"The name's Xigbar" he said shaking her hand

"Nivxavi."

Xemnas cleared his throat to get their attention, "Xigbar, you will be in charge of making sure she goes into the gathering room" He ordered "if you will excuse me, I need to summon everyone to another meeting" Xemnas raised his hand to summon a portal like the one Xigbar walked out of and walked into it, vanishing.

Nivxavi looked at Xigbar "Another meeting?" She asked.

"Just wait and you will see" He replied "Follow me; I will take you to the room.

Meanwhile….

Roxas was lying on his bed in his room exhausted from his most recent mission when he heard on the door. Sighing annoyed and tired he opened the door to find Axel waiting for him.

"Boss says we have a meeting to go to" The spikey red head said "Sound like its important."

Number Xiii groaned '_Can't I just have a few minutes of rest?'_ He thought as he joined Axel to the meeting room.

Inside the room, almost half of the members had covered their faces full of irritation and the expressions of _'Why another meeting? Didn't we just have a month ago?'_ The only ones who didn't were Xemnas, Saix, Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Marluxia.

"Good tides friends, Today is a excellent day" Xemnas said "I would like to introduce to you our newest member, number Xv Nivxavi"

Nivxavi walked up to the circle of fourteen members. The girl looked up curious at the face that looked upon. There were only a couple of faces, who looked surprised to see her; she barely recognized other than Xemnas's and Xigbar's. Nivxavi caught a glimpse of Marluxia's disgusted face before he looked away._ 'I will get you back late for that you bastard'_ She thought darkly as she returned his look to him and walked out of the room along with Xigbar.

(Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter, unfortunately Marley fans are going to hate me in the next chapter(s).)

_Read & review_ …


	3. Chapter 3: How to become a Delinquent

(Author's note: After a loooong month of studying, final exams, and other important school work, I have an opportunity to update. Enjoy!)

I don't own Kingdom Hearts….

Chapter 3: How to Become a Delinquent part 1

Nivxavi walked out of the room following Xigbar. She had no idea where he was going but earlier he told her that he was going to give her a tour of the castle. The two continued walking throughout corridors and rooms until they stopped at a a corridor that was longer and wider than the others and had multiple doors.

Nivxavi looked at the man in confusion as they stood at the entrance.

"So… why are we did we stop here?" she asked liked a young child would.

"This is where the members stay" Xigbar replied "Unfortunately, we do not have a room for you yet so you will stay with Number Xiv."

As Xigbar and Nivxavi started walking down the hall, a female figure, about a year young than Nivxavi and a head smaller, popped her head out of Number Xiv's room.

"Hey, poppet!" Xigbar said nonchalantly "Come here, if you want to be the first to meet our newest member and your roommate."

The teenager greeted Nivxavi as she hurried up to see her. _Wow, she has as great personality_ Xion thought as the girls started a small conversation. After a few minutes of talking and laughing, Xion had to leave.

"Where are you going" Nivxavi asked sadly.

"Well" Xion started, "I have to go on an important mission with Axel and I'll get in trouble if I'm late."

_Axel_ Nivxavi thought _that name sounds familiar_.

Xion left the two to continue touring around the castle. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Xigbar decided that it was enough for the day. Before he left, Nivxavi asked him a question.

"When will I go on mission like Xion and the other members?" She asked.

Xigbar began to summon a portal "As soon as you summon your weapon" He replied before leaving.

Immediately after he left, there was a loud crash down the hall. Nivxavi tuned into the noise to hear someone yell and panic footsteps coming her way. Before she could even respond, she was tackled by a boy about her age with a blonde mullet.

"JUST WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TACKLE INTO ME?!" Nivxavi snarled viciously.

With a expression of scared to death, the teen replied"Demyx, and you are?"

Her facial expression soften "Nivxavi, the new recruit" Demyx's began to smile "Sweet, nice to meet you. Hey do you want to pull pranks with me so that EVERYONE can know you?" She smiled a fiendish grin "Sounds cool" The two new partners in crime headed of to Demyx's room.

(Author's note: Short chapter, but the fun will begin in the next one =).)

_Read & Review… -CDT_


	4. Chapter 4: How to become a Delinquent 2

(Author's Note: Hey guys just to let you know, after the world _**DOESN'T**_ end, there will be a party at my house lol.)

I don't own Kingdom Hearts….

Chapter 3: How to Become a Delinquent part 2

After careful configuration, the two decided to attack only certain members and with what.

"So, you will get Marluxia and Luxford and I'll get Axel and Larxene, right Niv?" Demyx asked

Nivxavi nodded in agreement. "Do know what to do if you get caught or in trouble?" He asked.

"Make a portal" She replied obediently

"Do you know how to?"

"No…."

"You'll learn quickly."

"Alright, let's go" Demyx said as they ran off in separate directions.

First, was Marluxia's room which was nothing but a garden and a bed._Oh my god, this is going to make me puke_ Nivxavi thought as she looked at the bright and hideous assortment of flowers and other color plants. _Too late _She thought as she lost her lunch (or should we say breakfast) in a nearby rose bush.

"Ok, let's do this" She said evilly as she dowsed the flowers in flammable oil and began to light a match.

"Let the pranks begin" She said as she threw down the lit match, igniting an inferno to destroy every thing in the room, especially the flowers.

"Next is Luxford" She announced manically as she headed down the head

Meanwhile …

"Shit, shit, shit!" Demyx panicked as he was nearly decapitated by a barrage of throwing knives thrown by The Savage Nymph.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RAT!" a female voice shrieked as she through another round of knives at Demyx just as he barely escaped by going through a portal. As soon as the coast was clear, He emerged out of his portal on the floor "I need to find Nivxavi" He said as he ran down the corridor.

As Nivxavi carefully picked the lock on Luxford's door with a strip of metal she found nearby, the searing smell of burnt materials invaded her nostrils.

"It won't be long before everyone finds out" She acknowledged. With a click of satisfaction the door creaked open to reveal a passed out Luxford, with a numerous amount of rum bottle around him, some still filled still with precious alcoholic fluids. She expertly removed the one in his clenched hand and replaced it among with the rest with nonalcoholic rum.

She threw away the alcoholic beverages in a nearby trash can and quietly closed the door; locking it before she scurried off. Before she could claim victory she ran into the one person she did not expect, Marluxia.

"Hey Nivxavi, Superior wants to see and he- OH MY FUCKING GOD MY ROOM!" He blared as he sprinted to his room.

The room was entirely in flames now. Not only was his entire indoor garden was completely burned up but also all of his possessions he had in his room. He turned to Nivxavi with an undefined face of emotions but she split when he realized that his room was on fire.

"AXEL!" He roared in fury as the fire in his room began to die down.

Nivxavi found Demyx in his room worried to death because he almost died.

"How did go?" He asked her.

"Pretty well" She started "I burned Marluxia's room down."

"Well at least you got the job- wait, WHAT?!" Demyx began to act paranoid somewhat "I told you to burn his indoor, _**Not**_ his whole room!"

"Oops" Nivxavi said innocently "I went too far."

There was the sound of a door next to them slammed opened followed by yelling and screaming. Following the noise a redhead that looked somewhat familiar to Nivxavi was being dragged by someone she did not recognized and being chewed out by a furious Marluxia.

Demyx stared at her with his jawdropped "Do you realized how much effing trouble you just got Axel into?" He questioned her.

Nivxavi could only spit out one word to him "Oops…"

(Author's note: Dun dada… look how much trouble Nivxavi has caused lol.)

_Read & Review… -CDT_


End file.
